


foaming with loneliness

by orphan_account



Series: Run in the wind [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Josh met this boy. His feet are bleeding and he loves the wind





	foaming with loneliness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> hi this is my first work ever pls be gentle with me. this story was inspired by the song run by hozier.

The wind. Tyler couldn't explain why, but to the question, "What will you miss the most if you died today?" the wind would always be his answer. The feeling of the cold wind hitting his face while he ran until his lungs were bleeding was the most comforting feeling he had ever felt. He loved running when the wind was cold and harsh. Don't get him wrong, he always loved running, but the wind was something special to him. Something he couldn't explain. Something safe and free. The wind meant safety. Running in the wind was being safe. 

 

*

 

He could hear the sound of broken glass and his father’s loud, angry scream even with his hands over his ears. Everything was so loud it was driving him crazy. He almost felt overwhelmed enough to cry, or maybe he had been crying already since it started. 

 

An awful slapping sound followed by something falling on the floor was the last straw for him. He wished he wasn't as weak and scared as he was but he’s suffocating, he's so scared, he can't do anything anymore, everything was too much. Before he could even understand it, he was jumping out of his window and falling on the floor face first, but he didn’t care. The pain he felt on his face was nothing compared to the pain and heavy disappointment in his heart. Something was running down his right cheek. He didn’t know if it was blood or tears, but at this point he even wished it could be both. Bleeding his weakness away. Nothing felt safe. 

 

It took some time for him to get back on his feet again. He thought he passed out for a bit. When he was fully conscious again, the first thing he could feel was the wind. It was blowing loudly, making trees sing. He liked to think the wind was trying to send him a message like "Get up, you will be okay. You got this." He knew he was so dumb for thinking that, but he couldn’t help smiling at the trees and the wind when he got up. 

 

He was still wearing his ugly yellow pajamas, and he was barefoot, but that didn’t stop him from running. When he started to run and felt the wind make itself home inside his chest, he felt calm and safe, almost happy. He felt a little more like himself with each deep breath full of wind. His feet were hurting, and whatever was on his face kept dripping down his chin and neck. He must look fucking crazy, but he didn’t care. He felt free and safe. His lungs were screaming, and it felt good and comforting. He felt good and okay until his head started to get dizzy and before he could stop himself, he was falling on the cement again. Everything turned black. 

 

*

 

Josh was the impulsive kind. Doing things first and dealing with the consequences later. That's how he found himself walking around the neighborhood at 3 am, with no purpose besides walking in the cold with only an old t-shirt and baggy basketball shorts. He wasn’t even into basketball, but the shorts were super comfy and soft. He didn’t really know what he was doing here in the middle of the night, just walking. He just knew he needed to get out of the house. He didn't really know why. He didn't have the worst life, not the best either, but he had a roof over his head and food on his plate. How could he ask for more? He just felt the need to get out and lose himself hoping for something. Anything really, just something that will answer his questions of why he was even here. 

 

He passed so many houses already. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going until he found this dude in ugly yellow pajamas, he was barefoot and his feet were covered in dried blood, he couldn't see his face, it was on the floor but he doubted it looked any better than his feet. 

 

His first instinct was to panic and scream but it was probably a really bad idea and wouldn’t do anything to help the situation. He got closer slowly, his heart beating out of his chest. He got on his knees in front of the boy laying there on the floor. (He still couldn't wrap his head around it. He just wanted to walk outside.) He put his hand on the boy’s shoulder and shook it slightly, scared to hurt him but still wanting him to wake up. 

 

The boy's legs twitched a bit, but he didn't wake up. Josh shook him harder, starting to get worried. 

 

The boy woke up with a gasp. Josh jumped, startled by the boy’s reaction. The boy looked panicked and scared. The boy’s eyes finally met his. He tried to send some reassuring and positive vibes with his eyes. The boy just looked scared out of his mind, trying to get up, wincing in pain when his feet touched the floor, almost falling again. 

 

"Are you okay?" Josh wanted to slap himself across the face for the stupid question. 

 

The boy just looked at him and Josh finally saw the drying blood all over his face and neck. He was starting to get worried for real. 

 

"Dude, your face is bleeding, are you sure you're okay?" 

 

"I fell when I jumped out of the window." The boy said while touching his forehead where his wound was. He winced once again but didn't take his hand away. 

 

Josh was trying to process what this boy had just told him. Why the fuck would he jump out of a window? Where did he come from? Why were his feet bleeding? Was he safe? He had way too many questions and too few answers.

 

"Why would you jump out of the window?" 

 

The boy looked confused and scared, even disoriented and Josh was honestly out of it. What the fuck is happening? 

 

"He got mad again and there was too much noise. I needed out."

 

The boy looked frantic and was panicking, making his breathing loud and irregular. Josh didn't know what to do, but he felt the weird urge to make the boy feel safer and calm him down. 

 

"Hey, it's okay, you aren't there anymore. Do you want to walk a bit to calm down?" That was the only thing his mind came up with at the moment, he felt dumb but the boy seemed to relax a bit at his statement. 

 

"My feet hurt a lot, but I really don't want to go back there." It looked like he was saying that more to himself than to Josh, his head cocking to the side like a puppy. Extremely cute if you asked Josh. 

 

Josh's mouth worked faster than his brain on this one. Before he could stop himself the words spurred out of his mouth. "I can give you my shoes if you want?" 

 

The boy’s head snapped back towards him so fast, it must have hurt. His eyes were so deep and looked somehow innocent and sweet. He bit his lower lip before talking with the softest voice Josh had ever heard. 

 

"But how are you gonna walk if you have no shoes?"

 

His voice was so soft and sweet, and his eyes were so full of gentle worry, Josh had to bite his lips to stop himself from smiling like an idiot. 

 

"Don't worry. I'm used to walking barefoot around the house, it's not that different on the asphalt." He actually was pretty sure it was really different, but the boy's feet really deserved a break. 

 

"Thank you so much,” the boy said with a tiny voice, his pretty eyes filling with tears.

 

"Hey, don't cry, it's okay. We're about the same size, take the socks too if you want. Don't worry, I haven't worn them for a long time. They're almost clean." 

 

Josh saw the tears in the boy's eyes. It broke his heart. Was the boy not used to sympathy or was he just overwhelmed with the situation? He didn't know. He felt this feeling again in his chest. The feeling of wanting to help this boy and make sure he was okay. He didn't even know his name. That whole situation made no sense. 

 

He finally took off his socks and shoes and put them in front of the boy. 

 

"You can lean on me to put them on. My name is Josh by the way." 

 

"My name is Tyler." 

 

Tyler. 

 

A really pretty name that suit him really well, with his soft features and his feather like voice. 

 

Josh felt Tyler's hand on his shoulder for leverage. His hand was so soft Josh's brain buzzed for a short moment, only focusing on how warm and soft Tyler's hand was. His hand was gone a moment later though, leaving Josh's shoulder feeling somehow naked. 

 

"Do you want to walk around still? It's getting pretty late."

 

"It's windy." A pause. "I want to walk." 

 

Josh was kinda surprised by the determination in Tyler's voice, like he was proving something to someone. 

 

"Where do you live? We should probably go on the road to your house." 

 

"I live on the end of the road. I run here." 

 

That explained the bleeding feet.

 

"I live on the other side of the road. I'm gonna walk you home if that's okay with you."

 

Tyler shrugged and started to walk. They were side by side, Josh barefoot and Tyler with his shoes. They fit him pretty good. Josh was glad. It was pretty silent; the wind brushing the trees’ leaves was the only sound around them, making the ambiance quite airily. 

 

"Do you like the wind?" Tyler’s soft voice broke the silence, surprising Josh a bit. 

 

"I never really thought about it to be honest. What about you?" 

 

"I love the wind. The wind makes me feel safe. I love when the wind makes the trees talk. " Tyler voice was light and joyful, his eyes happy and a small, shy smile on his lips. 

 

Josh couldn't help but to smile at Tyler's reaction. He seemed so innocent and soft to live in such a cruel world. Josh didn't forget what the boy told him. He didn't really know the full story, but he knew Tyler wasn't treated the way he deserved to be. 

 

"I'm glad, Tyler." 

 

Tyler turned his face to look at Josh and gave him an almost blinding smile, showing a row of cute, crooked bottom teeth. The feeling in Josh's chest came back twice as hard as last time, almost giving him a mini heart attack. He felt like leaves were trying to wrap themselves around his heart. The feeling wasn't really unpleasant, just weird to experience. 

 

Even with dried blood over his face, Tyler looked adorable. Josh kinda wanted to see what he looked like without all the blood.

 

They kept silent until the end of the road, brushing shoulders occasionally and giving each other small, shy smiles. 

 

Tyler stopped walking in front of a house. The house wasn't ugly but wasn't well kept either. Josh didn't judge, though. 

 

"This is my house." 

 

"We don't live that far from each other," Josh observed. 

 

Tyler hummed, sitting on the floor and starting to take the shoes off. 

 

When he did he handed them back to Josh with a small smile. 

 

"Thank you, Josh." The way Tyler said his name made Josh's heart beat a little faster. 

 

He smiled back. 

 

"No problem, Tyler." 

 

Tyler got up on his feet again. Josh watched him as he went inside the house, making sure he got inside safely. 

 

He stood there for a few minutes trying to wrap his mind around just what happened. It was probably the weirdest and best night he had ever had in his life. Maybe Tyler was the reason he got out of his house so late today. 

 

Josh shook his head at that. He finally put his shoes back on and started walking home again, his head filled with thoughts of a pretty bruised boy named Tyler who seemed to love the wind a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again! thank you so much for reading this! feedback are appreciated. thanks to trina for being an amazing and supportive friend and for proofreading my works ily!!! im really excited about this serie


End file.
